


Silvia. A sister, a best friend, a daughter

by NinjaQueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos, F/M, Mayhem, More characters to pop up maybe, everything that happens when Tony Stark fucks up, i don't know how to tag, or what to tag, pls send help, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaQueen/pseuds/NinjaQueen
Summary: Hi, I'm Silvia Sara Rogers. Yes, I am related to Captain Steven Rogers, no I am not a descendant of his. I am his little sister.A story of how it wasn't just Steve and Bucky growing up together in New York. A story of how one more person dealt with their deaths and how she grew from it.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Lady sif and the the warriors three, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & OFC, howard stark & ofc
Kudos: 3





	1. Learning 2011

_Silvia's POV_

I thought I had lost my family when they died in World War II. One after another. They promised that they were going to come home.

They abandoned that promise.

"Why are you staring at that again?" Stark asked as he came up the stairs.

I smirked at him. He caught me staring at a picture of Howard, his dad, Bucky, and Stevey. My two big brothers.

"Because I miss them. That okay?"  
Tony shook his head as he went to get himself a drink.

"Was he really all you and dad always made him out to be?" He asked after taking a swig from his drink.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what was so special about him?"

"Well, he was brave when he shouldn't have been, he stood up for people that needed to be stood up for. He was my stupid hero even before he was the worlds hero."  
He nodded.

Suddenly I got a call. It was from Fury. What does he want now?

"Hello?"

"I need you to come in."

"Yeah, well, I'm not. I got the day off."

"It's important."

"What's so important that you need me to come in on my day off, Fury?"

"It's about your brother."

As soon as he said that my blood ran cold and I felt a chill up my spine. Something was going to happen and it was either very good or very bad.

"What about him?"

"We found him. Alive."

Alive. Steve was alive.  
Hearing those words would only have two reactions; disbelief or shock and fainting.

I would love to say that I stayed awake, but that hope ended as soon as my head hit the floor and I heard Tony calling my name.  
Then it went black. With only one thought in my mind. Steve was alive.  
  



	2. Seeing but not believing pt.1

_Silvia's POV_

I woke up to the sound of Tony's and Pepper's worried voices.

"Ok. So, what happened again, Tony?"  
"I don't know. One minute she was on the phone with Fury and the next she turns pale as a ghost and collapses. I picked up her phone but he had already hung up. Then you walked in."  
"Ok. Well, all we can do is wait for her to wake up. Ok?"

I opened my eyes to see Tony sitting at the piano and Pepper sitting in the chair across from me.

"What's with the worrying looks in your faces?" I asked as I got up. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Tony asked in disbelief.

I shook my head.

"Ok. You got a call from Mr.Fury and whatever he said to you made you. . . . collapse." Pepper said gently. Both of us know that if Tony answered my question, I wouldn't like his tone.  
And let's just say that. . . . You know, I won't say anything about that. Moving on!

I tried to remember what Fury could've told me that would cause such a reaction from me.

Then, it hit me. Steve is alive.

I stood up and started walking to my room. Ignoring the calls behind me. I got to my room and immediately dialed Fury from the phone that was on my bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Put me on with Fury. Now. I don't care what meeting you have to interrupt.  
Get. Me. Fury. Now." I gritted through my teeth.

"O-ok. Stay on the line."

The poor girl. I know I was a bit harsh but I really need to talk to Fury. I need to make sure that what he told me, that what I heard was real and not my imagination.

"Hello?"

"Fury, what the hell did you tell me when you called earlier?!" I almost screamed at him.

"I said that we found the Captain."

I was right. They did what Howard, Tony's father, tried to do for years. They found my brother. They found Steve.

"I want to see him. Now."


	3. Seeing but not believing pt. 2

_Silvia's POV_

I walked into the SHIELD building with butterflies in my stomach.

I couldn't believe that I'm going to be able to see Steve. Ha, Steve. The stupid, idiotic, lovable soldier that I call my big brother is, hopefully, but not keeping my hopes up, alive.

Maybe if Steve is alive then... No, he wouldn't be. Steve saw him fall off a speeding train in the Alps. There's, sadly, no way somebody can survive from that. No one.

Fury was waiting for me at the elevator.

"I want to see him."

"He won't be able to see you. We just put him inside the room. He's still sleeping."

"I don't care. I've waited 70 years for him to come home. To find him. I want to see him."

"This way then."

I followed him into the elevator and we went to one of those floors that don't technically register in the building itself.

We got out and walked down a hallway. I saw a picture of Howard, Tony's dad. It was a group photo of the original SHIELD.

Gabe Jones, DumDum, James Montgomery, Dernier, and Morita were in the back; me, Peggy, Howard, and Colonel Philipps were in the front. Some were smiling and some weren't. I think you can guess who wasn't. Ha.

"Hey, this way, come on, I'll take you to the room he's in." Fury called, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and continued to follow him to where Steve was. Supposedly.

We got to a room and inside was a smaller room. Fury opened the door to the smaller room and there, on the small infirmary bed, was my big brother Steven G. Rogers. Alive but sleeping.

"W-where did you find him?" I whispered. My voice didn't seem to wanna get any higher than that. Whether it was from the shock of actually seeing him there or I just didn't want to wake him up.

"We found him frozen in the ice in Antarctica. ( is that where they found him?)" Fury replied.

I walked up to Steve and just watched him breathe. It seemed like that was all I could do. It felt like if I touched him then he would crumble to dust and this would all be a cruel dream.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"We're going to let him sleep and wake up on his own. Then, we'll break the news to him gently."

"Fury,"

"Yeah? You get my brother killed with your stupid damn Avengers' program I won't hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

"I understand. It won't come to that. I pro-"

"D-don't say you promise. Too many people have that word to me and have broken it. It means nothing to me now." I said as I walked from my sleeping, alive brother.

"That goes for Tony as well. I already lost almost everyone I cared about, fury, I'm not going to let it happen again." I told him as we exited both rooms.

"Understood."

"One more thing. Tell me when he gets up, but I won't be here. If he asks, Silvia Rogers died of old age and I'm here great-granddaughter who's named after her, ok? Just until I can find the right opportunity to tell him.  
He's already going to have so much on his plate with all the new technology and modern day life." I'm doing the right thing of not telling Steve this right?

"I understand. I call when he wakes up."

I nodded my head and entered the elevator.

I just wanted to go home and end this day. Start again tomorrow.

I got into my car and drove home.

Without saying a word to Tony that I was home, I went to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head and body hit the bed.

I'll deal with other unusual things tomorrow.


	4. The painful memory

_Silvia's POV_

I woke up with a pounding headache and a really bad feeling in my stomach.

I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and wake myself up some more. When I got out I looked in the mirror and saw my face age, figuratively of course, but it seemed like I had gained all those years that I lost as the years went by. All because of one event that had happened yesterday.

All because I had found out that my brother, the brother that I had thought dead for about 70 years, was alive and well.

"I still can't believe that I was right. That Howard was right to keep searching for him."

I walked out of the bathroom to get dressed and I passed the picture I had on the wall the one of me, Tony, Howard, and Marissa. We were all in front of the house where Tony grew up, and where Howard and I had lived when I had no one left.

_Flashback_

_Like a cliched movie or book, it was raining really bad and they had just laid Steve's empty coffin in the ground. There's nothing in the coffin and they're burying it. I wanted to scream at them that they were burying nothing that both Steve and Bucky were still alive and that as soon as you put that thing in the ground they were going to pop out of nowhere and say 'surprise!'._

_But I couldn't move. My brain wasn't even comprehending that I was never going to see my brother again. That I was never going to see my brother wake up in the middle of the night because he couldn't breathe. Never see Bucky defend Steve from bullies that he couldn't completely deal with on his own. Never see Bucky and Steve come home with bloody noses and black eyes and bruised ribs for me to patch up._

_The next thing I knew, I was on the wet ground, the flag that I was given clutched tightly to my chest, as it was the last piece I had left of my brothers. The tears that I held back throughout the entire service started falling like a waterfall down my face. And it felt like it was never going to end. The pain in my heart was going to stay there forever._

_"Ms. Rogers? I'm very sorry for your loss." I heard a voice say as the rain disappeared from falling on me._

_I looked up and saw the Billionaire Howard Stark standing over me with an umbrella. He bent down to my level and helped me up then he took me to his car and drove me back home where everyone was for the wake._

_I looked out the window at all the people who were already there through the window in the building. I really did not want to go in there and see all those pity faces staring at me. Feeling sorry for me._

_I kept staring out of the window of the car when it started moving again. I looked at Howard in confusion. Didn't he bring me here to be in there?_

_"I don't think you're ready for that just yet. We can drive around until you're ready."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Stark." I said as we pulled away from the apartment. He just nodded his head._

_"Howard. I want you to call me Howard from now on." He told me. I nodded._

_The car turned at the corner and the apartment disappeared from view as we drove away._

_End of flashback_


	5. Problems Pt 1

_Silvia's POV_

I walked out of my room and into the living room to see Tony being Tony and that should tell you something.

"Hey, Tony. Sleep at all?" I asked as walked into the kitchen.

"Not really." He replied as I started to make breakfast.

"You?" He asked, not even looking at me. "Cause you seem distracted."

"Do I?"

"Well, more than usual."

"Heh. Dumbass. Breakfast is ready."

I started setting the table as Pepper came back from her morning run.

"Hey, how was it?"

"The usual."

"That's good."

We all sat down to eat.

Then I got a call. It was Fury. He was calling to say that Steve woke up.

Like I was going to be able to do anything with that information. Heh, as if.

"What would you like me to do about him? I can't do anything remember? He's not supposed to know that I'm still alive. He needs to get used to this modern world by himself and everyone else.

You know this. I cannot be anywhere near him for a long while. Not until he's gotten a little bit more used to the world.

Thanks, Fury. I will tell him on my own. I'll do it on my own time." Then I hung up.

The three of us went our separate ways.

Pepper went to work.

tony went into the basement.

And I went to school as Tony's "orphan ward". I've kept my name all these years, Sylvia Rogers. I've had different names over the years as I moved around, but, once every few years I would go back to my original name. Well, I think it's my original name.

See, I don't remember what my name is before I went to live with Steve and his family. Don't remember my name, where I came from, or even who my family was. The only things I remember is the smile on my father's face, the smell of him whenever he would pick me up and hold me close to him. I remember bright colors and being able to see shining stars from a million miles away. But, that was when I still thought that my family was going to come and take me home.

***Skip school time***

When I got home I got a call from Fury again.

"Yeah? "

"We need you to come in."

"What? Why? " I just got in the door of the house.

"We need you to talk to Captain Rogers."

Those few words. Need you to talk to Captain Rogers. I already knew why they wanted me to, but, it doesn't mean that I have to like it. Might as well do it. Just an in and out kind of job. Talk to him, let him see my face and let him think that I'm a descendant and not his little sister who he was told was dead.

"Ok. Let me get out of my school clothes and I'll be down there in half an hour."

I hung up without hearing Fury's answer. I went to my room to take a shower.

*Shower skip and the trip to S.H.I.E.L.D.*

I walked through the halls and headed up to where they're holding Steve.

I got up to the door.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the door to certain doom.


	6. Problems pt. 2

_Silvia's POV_

Steve sat in that cold metal chair, his arms on the cold metal table, looking confused and determined.

"Hello, Captain Rogers."

He looked up at me and I could see a twinkle of hope and disbelief in his eyes before it went away.

"Hello Ma'am."

I made my way to sit across from him. Too close in opinion.

"Director Fury, wanted me to try to help your transition into the modern world."

"........ Is she still alive?"

His question caught me off guard.

"I-I'm sorry??"

"Sylvia. Sylvia Rogers. My sister."

"...........no. She died a long time ago." What else was I supposed to say?

"Oh. What is your name?"

"..........Sylvia Rogers. I was named after her."

"I'm glad. You look like her too. I bet you have her temper as well as her spirit."

"Heh. That's what everyone says. She died before I got a chance to meet her." Every word that's coming out of my mouth is a lie.

"Hmm." He smiles sadly.

Damn it, Steve!! Don't give me that look!!

"Captain-"

"Steve."

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Steve. We're family. Shouldn't be formal with family."

"........okay. Steve." After that, my interview with him went smoothly. I almost forgot that I was lying to him. Almost.

***time skip. At home***

I walked through the front door. Everyone was sleeping.

I tried to tip toe my way to my room but JARVIS had other ideas.

"Welcome home Madam."

"Gah! JARVIS. I thought we agreed that u weren't going to do that?"

"My apologies Madam. You have a visitor in your room."

Visitor?

I ran to my room to see who it was when I noticed that all the lights were off still.

"....... JARVIS???"

No answer.

"JARVIS??"

Still no answer.

I walked down, what I expect were steps and further into what I guessed was the living room.  
Considering that I stubbed my foot on a chair.

"Ow!"

Just the lights lit up, blinding me and everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

"GAAAAH!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"

Brain; loading, loading, loading; please wait 10 seconds...........ding!

My eyes widened in realization.

"Oh shit! Is it really??" I scratch the back of my head sheepishly. "Hehe. Oops."

Tony came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Heh. Thought that was the case. That's why we did this!" Gesturing to everyone smiling at us.

I smiled back. Then I remembered what happened today and I felt like crying.

Didn't wanna cry in front of everyone so I excused myself and went to my bedroom.  
I could hear someone following me. Pepper. I can always tell when she follows. Something about the way her heels click on the floor.

I walked into my room and she did as well.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at her and I just felt all the emotions I had just start to spill out.

I started crying. And I mean like crying, crying.

Pepper closed the door and sat next to me. She gave me a sideways hug. Rubbing my arm and comforting me.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay."

Nobody knew it then, but, nothing was going to be okay again.

After that, Tony got hurt and almost died, again. Aliens and Gods came into the picture.  
Then Tony almost died again. I swear, that boy has a death wish or something.  
And I found out that my other brother, one of my best friends, was alive.

Such is life. Such is my life. Yay me. -_-

Now, a new problem has risen. And now, I have to face it along with the Avengers.


	7. Present 2016

_Silvia's POV_

It's been a few years since everything came to light. My brother is alive, Tony keeps giving me heart attacks with his death wish, Bucky's alive, there's, basically, a God living here in the tower, etc....

Why me? Why do I have to have the zombie relatives and the crazy screwed up life??? Just why???? *insert crying emojis*

Everything went back to normal after Tony and Steve reconciled. Tony still hates Bucky, but eh. I'll take what I can get. Least he's letting him live in the tower now.

Steve and Bucky still don't know who I am really. And I wanna keep it that way. It's better for everyone's sanity. Especially mine.

Everyone (all the Avengers plus Bucky and Sam. A/N: I have not seen Civil War just yet, so, shh! on spoilers) were lounging in the living room watching tv or just being bored. When there was a loud explosion coming from downstairs where Tony's lab was.

We all jumped up and ran down to see what happened.

There were little things on fire but nothing he can't replace. Smoke everywhere the alarms were going off like crazy and the sprinkler system went off. Getting everything wet.

"FRIDAY shut the sprinklers down!!!" I yelled as Tony and I were trying to cover all the equipment that wasn't waterproof.

The sprinklers finally got turned off, everything was soaking wet. Including all of us. Dripping from head to toe.

Everyone looks annoyed and I glare at Tony.

"What the hell was that?!?"

"How should I know?!?"

"It's your lab, Tony!! You know everything that goes on in here!!!!"

As we were yelling at each other none of us noticed a figure, two figures actually, move around in the background.

Everyone tensed and geared for a fight. Then they stood up and none other than a young (think Cap one movie of Howard) ass bare naked Howard Stark and Maria Stark.

The guys looked away, Tony turned pale at the sight of his naked parents, Nat threw a lab coat to Maria, who caught it and threw it on.

And me? Well, after a complete stare down with Howard, who wouldn't stop staring at me and smirking, I fainted. Well, actually, I passed out. I don't wanna sound too girly now.

The last thing I remember was voices and the concern in them. I also remember a familiar voice calling my name, calling me "Silly", no one calls me that. Only Howard and he was dead............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any and all author notes inserted in the chapters about not having seen certain movies are all old and me just being lazy as all hell lmao to take them out because at the time I did have them up I had NOT seen them then..


	8. More dead loved ones

_Silvia's POV_

After I blacked out, I came to my senses and started to sit up slowly and tried to remember what had happened.

I got up from my bed and walked out to the living room to find everyone surrounding the couch.

"Hey." I called out as I went behind the bar to grab a towel and some ice to put on my head. "What's going on?"

No one heard me. So I decided to walk up to Nat, who was closest to the bar and ask again.

"Nat! What's going on?"

  
"Hey, you're up."

  
"Yeah. Now, please explain."

  
"You're not going to like this"

  
"Why not??"

"........"

  
"Nat!!"

  
"Go see for yourself"

I looked at her, puzzled and then walked over to the crowd in the middle of the living room.

I squeezed myself through everyone and ended up almost falling on my face if not for the arms that caught me and set me upright.

"You falling for me?" Said the man whose arms I was in.

I knew that voice. I haven't heard that voice in years. I looked up and what I saw left me speechless and in shock.

"Hi Silly."

Only one person in my entire life ever called me that. And he's been dead for years.

"Howard..." I said in disbelief as I stood up straight.

"Hi."

  
"Hi." I touched his face to see if he was real and he started smiling at me. Like he used to when he saw me.

Then I smacked him. His head turned to the side. A great big red spot started forming on his face and I walked away. Ignoring all the gobsmacked faces of the others.

"She missed you." I heard Tony say as I walked away. And I could feel a certain someone's eyes following me as I went down the hall.


	9. Reconciliation

_No One's POV_

"She missed you." Tony said as his father started rubbing the spot where Silvia slapped him and grinning.

"I can tell." He chuckled. "She looks good."

"Give her time. She needs it after everything that's been going on."

Howard nodded. Throughout all the commotion, no one noticed the blonde sitting on the couch next to him.

"Well, this is all fine and dandy but I would like to where the fuck I am." She said. Maria Stark was a bitch inside and out. A terrible wife who only loved Howard's money and an even terrible mother. (A/N I know this is not how she is. This is just how she is in my book.)

Steve looked at her, puzzled. "I'm sorry ma'am, but, who are you?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Maria Stark. Anthony's mother-" Tony cringed at the word"- and Howard's ONLY wife."

Everyone nods their heads. But Howard wasn't really listening. He was too focused on the hallway where a certain small girl went in a fury.

He snapped out of it when a question popped into his head. How the fuck are they alive?

"How are we alive?"

The chatter stopped and everyone looked at Tony. With expectant looks on their faces.

"That would be your son's fault. The idiot made a machine to reanimate objects used in magic and he brought you two back." Silvia said as she walked back into the living room and straight to the bar.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Howard asked as he started walking towards the bar.

"Five o'clock somewhere right? Want one?" He nodded and she pulled out another glass and poured him some whiskey, his favorite.

"Thanks." He nodded his head towards her and tapped her glass like he always did whenever they drank together. Or rather he'd drink and she'd have water or something.

As he drank his cup he watched her drink hers. Down in one gulp. Then started to pour another.

"The effects are still in play huh?" he asked out of the blue. Not paying attention to the two curious faces towards them or the smiles coming off of the others or even the murderous stare from a certain blonde on the couch.  
"Yup. They have been in play since it happened."

Howard nodded his head. Then looked at her and cocked his head to the side as if assessing her.

"What are you looking at??"

"You need a massage?"

"...........what?" The question took her completely off guard.

"Massage. You need one?"

"No."

"I think you do. You just don't want to admit it."

"I don't need one Stark, what I need is a fucking break from all this chaos! I-I can't handle people coming back from the dead every two minutes!! I just can't!!"

"I know. And I'm thankful. But, until Tony and I figure out how to fix this and for us to go back, you're stuck with me."

"NOT you I'm worried about killing Howard." Glances at Maria and the evil look she's giving her.

"True."

"How old are you anyway?"

He had to think about it for a second.

"We are 24-23. And you just turned 16."

"Hmm. I remember those days. Come on. I wanna show you something." Silvia walked away from the bar and motioned for Howard to follow her into the hall and in a room.

She opened the door and what he saw was pure nostalgia.

"How?"

"Years of collecting."


	10. Memories

_Silvia's POV_

"After you died and left Tony for me to raise, I started to think that as time went by it would get harder and harder to keep all my, our, memories together and coherent. Especially since human beings have a tendency to destroy their history to make new ones."

Silence. Not the good kind too.

"Sil-"

"No, please don't. I don't want to hear it. It's over and done with."

"......okay. I understand. But I'm sorry."

I shake my head and smile. I look at him and chuckle.

"You never listen to me. Heh. Not even back then." He smiles sheepishly at me as he walks towards me.

I look into his eyes and he mine. An unspoken conversation in our eyes. It's something that we were always able to do. Know what each other was thinking.

"Okay?" He asks. His hands on my hair and face.

"Okay."

He hugs me and, oh how I've missed his hugs. I buried my face in his clothes. They were Tony's but they smelled like him. To anyone else, this might look like a hug between lovers but for us, it was deeper.

See, I've always had a crush on Howard. But it didn't start until after I started living with him. He was a playboy but he had a certain gentlemanly air about it. And he was always willing to go with me to different things. No matter what. I never knew if it was because he felt sorry for me or because he genuinely wanted to come. It always baffled me why he would always be willing to be with me.

"I missed you."

"I know Silly. I know." I smiled at the use of the nickname he gave me. He and only he can and has always called me that. Everyone else always called me different names.

He let me go. His eyes shining with unshed tears.

"We should go back out there. Before everyone thinks that I like kidnapped you or something. Heh."

He chuckled and god how I've missed hearing him laugh.

"Yeah. Let's go. I wanna get to know my son more."

"Psssh. Just look in the mirror. He's like you in so many ways, Mr. Ladies Man."

He groaned at that, he's always hated that title, and chased me as I ran out of the room as I giggled.

I stopped at the bar and right before Howard came into the room, Maria came up to me and slapped me across the face. My head whipped to the side.

"He is my husband, you whore. Not yours."

..........processing processing..........grab a jar and shove ur anger away. You need her alive to return to her time.

She looked so smug like she was so superior to me and that she put the fear of her threat into my soul. I lifted my head and looked at her. No emotion. Nothing.

"You ever touch me again. I will fuck you up. Got it bitch?" I growled. The fear evident in her eyes and stance. The room was quiet and I was ready to kill the bitch.

"Hey, what's going on?" Howard always came in after events would happen.

I stood straight and smiled as if nothing happened. "Nothing. Just catching up with each other. Right Maria?" I smiled so brightly and a bit like a rabid animal at her.

"Y-yeah. Just catching up."

"Oh okay. Good."

Howard and Maria walked back to the couch and I just stared at her. Everyone went back to studying and asking questions to them. But Thor kept staring at me. I smiled at him and walked away.

This was gonna be a long and trying time.


	11. Day One ( restarted)

_Silvia's POV_

It's only been about 24 hours since Howard and his Satan wife, Maria, came back from the past with their full memories intact. And within those 24 hours, she has made me want to kill her over and over again.

Right now she's talking about their honeymoon around Europe. Their passionate nights in Paris and Rome blah blah blah. I think the only thing that was worth hearing the stories again was the look on Tony's face whenever she would go into some detail about their "nights." Howard just looked embarrassed.

I giggled at the uncomfortableness of everyone and Howard looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I was laughing at him and he knew it. I stuck my tongue out at him and we were in our own little world. Our own perfect little world. That's how our relationship has always been.

It's a weird relationship but it's ours. We have our own code, our own way of speaking and telling each other to save one another from things we really don't wanna be dealing with. That's how it went for years. Even when Howard and Maria got married and had Tony we never lost our way of communicating. Even when we had our own little falling out. Which shall be discussed at a later time.

I couldn't stop looking and believing that he was here. He was real and he was the same age as me, finally, and as long as no one knows what went wrong for them to suddenly be here, I'm going to take advantage and just be happy for once.

I looked at everyone, they were immersed in Maria's over-the-top story about when they were in the Himalayas. I caught Tony looking at me and Howard and smirking the bastard. I stuck my tongue out at him as well and he just laughed. Then I saw Steve and Bucky looking at me and I looked away.

After mine and Howard's little reunion the cat clawed its way out of the fucking bag. I had to tell them the truth. Not one of any of our finest moments.

_Flashback_

_I walked back to my room, knowing that I was being followed by two people I wanted to hide from._

_You guessed it! Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes._

_They followed me to my room and closed it when all of us were inside. I laid on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. Waiting for the lectures to start._

_They just stood there. Staring at me in disbelief. I looked at them sadly and looked back at the ceiling._

_"I don't know what to say." Steve started._   
_"Then don't say anything at all. Please." I begged. I didn't feel good and I knew that if he started then it wouldn't stop._   
_"Why didn't you tell us??" He started again. "If you had, yes we would've been mad but we would've been happy as well."_   
_"Speak for yourself, Steve. I'm just happy that she's alive still. Soldier serum be damned. I'm glad the both of you are." Bucky rectified._   
_"........" I didn't say anything._   
_"Well? Why don't you answer??" Steve was getting mad. "Tell me why you threw your life away!! TELL US!!!!" He got closer to the bed. I actually felt scared of him._

_"Steve-" Howard started. I didn't even notice him coming in._   
_"Howard. Don't." I stopped him. He just looked at me and stood silently against my wall. Incidentally right next to the picture I have of him, Montgomery, Gabe, Choi, Dum-Dum and I. It was when S.H.I.E.L.D first started._

_I looked at Steve and he continued his rant. "I-I just don't get why you would risk death for something so stupid." That made me snap._   
_"Stupid? Stupid?!? Like you and Bucky signing off to be in a war wasn't stupid?!?! After rejection after rejection, you still did it, Steve!!!! Wasn't that stupid?!?!" I yelled. Bucky looked sad and angry at the same time. Like he agreed with me but also didn't for certain reasons._   
_"Now wait a minute-"_   
_"No! You listen to me Steve Rogers, you left me!! You left me here to defend myself by myself. You promised you would return!! YOU PROMISED!!!!" By now I had gotten off the bed and was now hitting Steve. I was also crying my eyes out. "YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU TWO WERE ALWAYS GOING TO COME BACK!!!! You left me alone!!!!" Tears staining my face. Suddenly I felt lighter. Free. As if everything that was weighing me down was suddenly cut and floated away._

_"I HATE YOU!!!" I said crying as my legs gave out and I collapsed to the ground. All the emotions I never knew I had all bottled up just spilled out._

_I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up and Howard was comforting me again. He was wiping my tears away and whispering comforting words to me._

_"Sil-" Steve started._   
_"Steve. Don't. Just leave and I'll take care of her." Howard defended. "You've hurt her enough. Don't you think?"_

_The next thing I knew I heard the door open and close and Howard was picking me up and laying me down on my bed. ( Not like that byuntaes! Not yet anyway)_

_"They left me all alone." I whispered as I was holding him tightly to me._

_"Shh. Shh. It's okay. They're back. They're here. They're breathing and walking. That's what you wanted right?"_

_No._

_"Yeah, it is. I just I didn't want them to see me like this. Maria pushed my buttons and I-I" I buried my head in his chest and cried. He just stayed with me. I soon fell asleep afterward._

_Flashback over_


	12. Day One( Restarted pt2)

_Silvia's POV_

After falling asleep for a few hours I woke alone and with a note next to me in Howard's handwriting. Saying:

_"Silly, when you're ready come to the living room. But only when you're ready._   
_Love Howard."_

I smiled at the little note and stayed in my bed for a little while longer. I knew that he would come to see if I was okay if I didn't come out. He always does that. It makes me wonder who's taking care of who. Heh.  
Well, I guess I can't hide in my room forever, even if I really really wanna. Ugh. Not fun. Not a good day.

I got up and am where we are right now. Me avoiding Steve and Bucky, Tony cringing at his mother's stories, and Howard trying to assess me discreetly. Suddenly my stomach growled.

I got up from my stool and stretched.

"So, who's hungry??" I asked the crowd in front of me.

"Are you cooking?" Tony and Howard asked excitedly.

I chuckled. "Fuck no. What am I? You're maid?" I smirked.

Everyone chuckled cept Maria who mumbled something under her breath.

Howard stood up and walked over to me. Leaning over me "menacingly". "What's your idea then?"

I stared into his eyes, licked my lips and I stretched up into him and whispered. "It's a secret." I smirked at him and got out from under him and started walking away.

"If anyone is coming then I expect you guys to get ready. I ain't waiting for your slow asses." I walked to my room to get ready. Already knew a place I wanted to go for dinner. I could hear everyone scramble to their rooms to get ready.

I came out in half an hour wearing a nice semi- tight off shoulder red dress with black pumps and eyeliner. My hair down and slightly wavy. I was the first one out so I sat on the couch and just waited.

I looked outside and went out on the balcony to stare at the stars. I always did that when I wanted answers and they, though they didn't talk, gave them to me. They calmed me when I was feeling angry or sad or frustrated.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and instead of trying to kill them I relaxed into them. I knew who it was without having to turn around and see his face. I smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"I almost thought you were going to throw me over the balcony." He commented in my hair.

I hummed in agreement. "I did too. Then I smelled you. And I still debated on it. Hehe."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't."

"I'm still debating on it. I'm still mad at you."

"I know you are. And I know I will never be able to change the past, but, please, let me make it different this time." He laid his chin on my shoulder.

"One more chance Howard. That's all you get." I turned around and faced him. He was so handsome. He looked like Howard. It works for him.

He smiled and kissed my head. "That's all I ask. And may I say you look absolutely stunning tonight??"

I laughed. "Why yes, you may!" I pushed him away and twirled for him. "Like what you see??" I asked flirtatiously, batting my eyes.

"Hell yes." We both laughed.

I walked back into the living room to find everyone ready. Looking at Steve and Bucky made me all nostalgic. They looked so handsome. They stared at me slack-jawed and I giggled. "We all set??"

Everyone nodded and we set off for dinner.

We got into three separate cars; my '67 Chevy four-door Impala ( Deans car in supernatural but a sparkly midnight blue), Tony's red 85 horse powered Ferrari, and Pepper's four-door Chevy Equinox.

The other two cars followed me.

"Where are you taking us??" Tony asked through the comms in the cars.

I didn't answer. I just pulled up and smiled at the surprised gasps I heard.

"Surprise. Hungry?" I asked smiling at the slack-jawed men in my car. Their smiles blinding and excited.

Up there in bright shining lights: Benny's.

The place we all used to go.


	13. Benny's

_Silvia's POV_

We all got out of the car. Benny's has gone from a small little diner that Steve, Buck and I went to whenever we needed comfort food to a big fancy restaurant that you needed to dress up for. After Steve died and I started living with Howard, there would be times that I would run away and I'd come here. It was a place of comfort and old times.

Benny's has also been, in the beginning, your typical ma and pop diner. But as the years went by they slowly started renovating until they became a 4 story restaurant.

"Welcome home boys." I said smiling and walking in. The maitre'd smiled at me and Tony cause we came here a lot.

"Ms. Stark, Mr. Stark. Lovely to see you both again. And right on time as always. Come with me I will show you to your room."

We all followed him and he brought us to a secluded room big enough for all of us and just us. The room was beautiful. Gold lining borders, white walls with intricate designs going up and down the pillars that were at both entrances. We were on the top floor.

4th floor. The only room on the floor. Two entrances; the one we came in and the one looking out the balcony. The view from the balcony was amazing. You could see all of New York from it. It was breathtaking.

"Your waiter will be with you in a few minutes." Our maitre'd said, and he left.

Nobody said anything. Steve and Bucky were too shocked, Thor was fascinated with the room, Nat and Clint were on the balcony, Tony was looking at the wine list, shocker, Bruce was sitting down and being quiet, Maria looked bored, again, shocker, and Howard kept staring at me. Not in a creepy way more like the 'I'm so proud of you' kind of way. Weirdo.

"Come on guys! Sit down!" I called everyone over. Howard, naturally, sat right next to me on my left and Steve and Bucky seemed to be having a mental fight of who was gonna sit on my right.........why?? In the end, Buck won, like always, heh, and Steve sulked right next to him. Everyone else sat where they wanted. However, Tony sat next to his dad and his mother sat next to him. Poor thing has that for a mother.

"Benny's sure has changed." Bucky commented since no one was really chatting with each other now.

I smiled and nodded. "When it was still our little diner place I would come here and just be alone."

"The same booth??" Steve asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, same booth. Always the same booth."

"Silly would come here whenever she would run away." Howard put in.

Steve and Bucky looked at me with concern.

"Runaway??" I glared at Howard after his little slip-up. Thanks, Stark. Like I wanted to explain why I would always come here. Oy ve.

"A few months after I moved in with Howard I started having nightmares-"

"Yeah, really big nightmares. I would wake up with her in the kitchen bandaging herself up because she would hurt herself in her sleep."

The realization on the guy's face told me that they knew what Howard was talking about. My night terrors as they're called. I suffered from them as a child when Steve and his family first found me. They were always the same too. A cold and faceless person holding me and then throwing me through this swirling hole in the wall and every time I would see other people looking for me not being to see me as I was being carried right past them. I couldn't speak or cry or make any kind of noise whatsoever. My father, a kind but misunderstood man looking frantically around for me, his eyes looking like they were going to start crying. I would wake up with scratches all over my arms or Steve or my parents would wake me up because I was screaming in my sleep. It ended when I was about 13 and I couldn't remember my past family. When they were just images of warmth, happiness, and love and bright glowing lights that could shine throughout the entire galaxy.

"I thought they stopped a long time ago." Steve and Bucky were concerned with good reason.

"They did. But when you guys...left they came back and with friends. My night terrors were worse than they were from before." I confessed. I didn't want to be having this conversation at this particular time.

"Worse?" Howard asked this time. I never told him what I would dream or how badly injured I would wake up.

".........I started seeing them in the daylight. While I was up and walking around the house or at school. It's the reason why I came home from school a lot back then. I would see it all the time. In the halls, the classrooms, the lunchroom, everywhere. Always different things but they all scared the living shit out me every time I saw it. I didn't want to worry you because you were working on your projects that you said would change the world."

"Sil-"

"I know I know. I should've told you blah blah blah. Bottom line. I know what you're all gonna say but please don't. I don't want the lecture right now."

"Well, sorry to break up this little heartfelt moment but I'm hungry and want to eat." Maria said looking at me and Howard in disgust.

"Right. Order anything you guys want. It's on me." I said with a smile. I wanted the atmosphere to be light and happy again.

Everybody started looking at their menus and ordering as soon as our waiter got to the room.

I can't help but wonder if this was a dream. That in the morning I was going to wake up and neither Steve, Bucky or Howard were going to be there. Whether it be wishful thinking or my selfishness but I really don't want any of them to disappear again. I don't think I could handle another heartbreak like that again.

I looked at Howard, no matter what he will always be older than me. No matter what timeline he's from. The bastard, heh. I thought I had put my past behind but here he is, right in front of me. Breathing, talking, and moving like he wasn't in the future and just found out that he and Maria were dead and that their son was a worldwide famous superhero. My life couldn't be any more screwed up could it?

I didn't realize I was staring at Howard for a really long time until Nat came up behind me and asked to talk to me.

Once we were outside in the hallway she turns around and puts her hands on her hips and gives me the mom look. The look that says 'don't lie to me when I ask you something.' I'm screwed.

"Are you in love with Stark's father?"

And there we go. The bomb has been set.


	14. Confessions

_Silvia's POV_

"Are you in love with Stark's father?" Nat asks, completely serious.

Brainwork. why do you fucking stall on me now?????

"Of course I love Howard. He's my best friend. Why wouldn't I?" Good job. That doesn't sound convincing at all. Ugh.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Then sorry I don't know what you mean. Because there is no way in hell I am IN love with Howard Stark. If you haven't noticed he's married and has a kid. I'm not a fucking homewrecker thank you very much."

Nat sighs at me. She's getting frustrated and I'm getting impatient cause I don't want to talk about this right now. Or ever.

"So, if you're quite done with this interrogation I'm going to go back inside and eat cause I'm starving. See you inside Nat." I then turn to leave and she says something that stops me dead in my tracks.

"Don't get too attached to things you know won't last."

I turn around and face her with a determination on my face. "Trust me. I know that better anyone here." I left and went back into the room after that.

I walk back to my seat and Howard looks at me with a concerned look on his face. I just shrugged my shoulders. Howard doesn't need to know how I feel. Ever.

The rest of the night went without a hitch. Other than Maria throwing me a few menacing glares my way and her trying to steal Howard away from my side every once in a while, everything was fine. No one died. No one got hurt. I didn't kill Maria. But, then, of course, someone had to go ruin the night by their stupidity or curiosity. Whichever you call it.

"So, Sil, how did it happen?" Steve asked.

.........

"How did what happen?" I replied.

"You ruining your life."

..............Are you fucking kidding me?

" Many things. But, I think the main kicker was because the two of the people that I held dear to me died. They broke their promise to a little 15-year-old girl who loved them more than anything. I think that my decisions were based on the fact that my entire family was gone and only I was left. That I had no one and wanted it all to end. There was no one who would take care of me until they tried to remake the serum. Tried and failed. So in the result of me, Howard took me in and took care of me. He made sure I wasn't as stupid as I was ever again. Heh. You know, it's funny, in a 50/50 chance of me turning into a drooling mess or dead, I was neither. God, didn't hear me when I begged him to kill me. I was wasted space. I was then and I am now."

I felt like crying, again. Can't I just have one night where I don't have to worry about secrets being spilled or people trying to kill us?!

Nobody knew what to say after that. I'm glad. I don't really feel like making small talk or listening to anything breathing and cars and dogs barking.

The food arrived and everybody snapped out of their fervor. We all started eating and had an actual excuse not to talk.

Everything I said was true. Every single bit. I just wish that he would see that he can't be the only to sacrifice for his family.


	15. I don't hate you, I just don't forgive you

_Silvia's POV_

Nobody talked after the food came and everyone started eating. Just the sounds of people eating and utensils clattering and glasses clinking. It was peaceful to eat in quiet, however, it was really deafening I could hear myself actually think. Which I haven't been able to do since I got custody of Tony.

I looked around and found myself thinking about how we got thrown into this situation. And in all honesty, it's all Steve's fault. I know that it's awful to say it after all he's done for the world and shit. However, if it's really thought about it if Steve hadn't been so adamant about joining the military Erskine wouldn't have seen him and thought he was the perfect subject for the serum and then he and Bucky wouldn't have gotten killed. Not that I blame Steve for Bucky or Bucky for Steve, no, I don't even hate them. I just hate the situation that they put us all in.

I felt Howard nudge me under the table and I turned to look at him curiously. He was looking at me up and down, worry etched on his face. "What's wrong? You keep killing your food like it's done something bad to you." I knew he was trying to make me chuckle but my mind was too far gone for that. I just got up and walked out onto the balcony.

I watched the stars twinkle and shine and looked to them for comfort and answers, sadly, tonight, they laid in silence and watched me fall flat on my face. Thanks. I appreciate it.

I sighed. "What the hell is wrong with me tonight?"

"That's what I would like to know if you don't mind."

I whirled around to see Bucky leaning against the door in a very Bucky fashion and looking at me expectantly. Seeing him like that made me think that we were back in Brooklyn. When we didn't have to worry about alien wars and people coming back from the "dead". Things were so much simpler back then. Also when I didn't have to worry about in love with my best friend. Wait, no! not thinking about that right now.

I was thinking so much that I didn't notice Bucky coming closer until he was standing right in front of me. I could smell his cologne. He smelled like Bucky and it made my heart ache because I want things to go back to the way they were but it can't and will never happen.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me, worry in his eyes. I didn't say anything. I just reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could. I needed like a confirmation that he was real, living and breathing and right here, that I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pick me up so it was easier to hug me. I buried my face into his neck and just breathed in his scent.

Home. I didn't even feel myself start to cry until he started shushing me and telling me that everything was going to be alright. That I didn't need to worry anymore. I want to think that I really do, but, I knew it wasn't true and that sooner or later, my happy paradise would come crumbling down around me as it did all those years ago.

He hugged me tighter and then I let him go and he let me down. I looked at him and caressed his face gently, he smiled at me. Don't smile, please. It'll make it harder for me to let you go again.

I grew up around guys. I feel more comfortable around guys. Especially around my guys. I fuss over them like a mother or a lover and it always makes people misunderstand the bond we all have. I love them. With all my heart. But, I've stopped letting people in and seeing who I am on the inside because I don't want to feel and watch my heart break into the million pieces that I know will happen.

I let him go and started to back inside. I turned around to walk back into the room but Bucky grabbed ahold of my wrist before I could go too far.

I turned around. And he looked like he wanted to say something but also didn't want to push me away further than I was already doing.

"I'm sorry Silvia. I know you hate us but please, understand why we did it."

............I felt my heart mend itself and break at the same time.

I laid my other hand on top of his and produced a sad smile.

"I don't hate you. Any of you. I never did. I always knew why you guys did it. And as much as it hurts, I love you guys for it."

He looked a little bit happier to hear that. But then I pushed him away and looked him in the eye and steeled my nerves and feelings and told him. "I just don't forgive you. And I don't think I ever will......."

I left him standing out there in the chilly evening air. I didn't dare look back in fear of what I would see on his face. Would it be heartbreak, despair, fear, or would it be disgust in how I now reject the comforting words he would always tell me whenever I was worried about something?


	16. Drinking and Stark's don't mix

_Silvia's POV_

The rest of the night went by pretty fast by my standards. Only Tony, Howard, and Maria got drunk ( surprise surprise). It was a bit of a bitch trying to get them in the cars. Thank God Rhodey was in the same car as Tony otherwise we would've left him at Benny's. Haha! If only I could. Not that I would get yelled for leaving a drunk Tony Stark on the side of the road, I just wouldn't sleep if I did.

Only a few things happened.

1) Once Maria got drunk she started flirting with every single warm body she set her eyes on. Including her own child.

2) Tony and Howard began a drinking game to see who could hold his own better. which resulted in a very drunk Tony and an equally drunk Howard. Yippee.

3) Howard wouldn't get into any other car other than mine. While we were finally leaving Benny's, Steve and Bucky had a hold of Howard and were trying to take him to Tony's car, with Rhodey driving, of course, so all the drunks could be in one place and would have to worry about one car smelling like vomit in the morning. However, every time they got him near the car he would worm his way out of their hold and run over to me like a child that got scolded for stealing candy.

4) Howard was a bit touchy-feely while he was in the car with me. I was used to it. Whenever he was drunk or even slightly tipsy, even if Maria was in the room, especially if Maria was in the room, he would always stick to me and hug me and not leave me alone. Half the reason why he would do this would be because we had an insane fight about something and we were both stubborn asses to say sorry to one another, so he'd take to the bottle to muster up courage for it.

I was already in the kitchen making breakfast when everyone woke up and came into the living room. Steve, Bucky, Nat, Clint, Sam, and Thor woke up first. Not surprising. I could hear noises coming from downstairs so Bruce must be down there tinkering with the machine to send Howard and Maria back to their time.

"You're up early." I stilled. Thinking that I was only hearing Bucky's voice in my head. I turned around and let out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding in. He was there. He was alive. Breathing and smiling at me.

"No more than usual. If I remember correctly a certain someone was a big baby in the morning." I said back turning around to smirk at him as he sheepishly rubs his neck and Steve trying to hide his smile behind his hand.

I turned around and gave everyone their plates full of food. Then I took the rest of the food to their respective rooms of hangover patients.

I went to Tony's room first and laid breakfast and the aspirin on his bed. I could hear the sound of the shower on in the next room, I went into Howard and Maria's room and laid down their food on their empty bed and almost walked out without incident until Howard walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Hey Silly," he said with a smile that made my stupid traitorous heart beat like mad. "taking care of me again?"

I snorted as my grip on the door handle tightened. "Somebody has to." I didn't dare look at him. I feared what I'd do if I did.

"Baby, come back to the shower, it's cold without you here, ya know~" Maria commented back in the shower.

I felt my blood boil. No, I shouldn't get jealous. They're married. And I'm being a homewrecker.......

"Sil? You okay?" His voice seemed so far away yet so close. Like if I wanted to I could reach out my hand and feel his warmth beneath my hand and feel so much at home. But, once again, he's not mine and will never be.

"Yeah. Eat your food before it gets cold." I replied. A bit more coldly than I intended but I was already too deep in my thoughts and feelings to say anything else. I left and closed his door and ran to the roof.

The only place where I could feel alone and not have almost anybody bother me. I stood in the middle of the roof, closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. I let all thoughts empty my head and let the air flow through my hair and body. I felt lighter like I was disconnected to the earth for a bit. I felt like I was floating in the air.

Feeling refreshed I opened my eyes to see that the sky was a bit closer than it was earlier and that I was on my back. I don't remember laying down. I looked down and my eyes widened in shock. I wasn't laying down on the ground. I was FLOATING IN THE FUCKING AIR!!!!!

Once I started panicking I started falling and instead of falling on my face, I landed gracefully on my feet. Thank you years of training.

..........Why was I floating?? How was I floating? Can Steve and Bucky do the same thing? Am I just a freak? What the fuck is going on?

I decided that once my legs stopped shaking I would go back downstairs, go into my room and just lay down. And I did just that.

_No one's POV_

As she was leaving the roof she had a bad feeling that someone was watching her. And it wasn't one of those, he was observing her and making sure she wasn't hurt, this was one of those ' I can see you perfectly and when the time is right I'm going to rip everything and everyone you know and love right out from under you.' kind of vibes.

Silvia shrugged it off slightly and went back into the tower. However, she didn't notice the tall looming figure in the corner of the roof come out of the shadows and smirk a smirk that would make even the toughest person shiver in fear.

"What a surprise. I've found her after all these years she's been under everyone's noses. My boss is going to love this." The tall shadow started laughing and then he slunk back into the shadows. A whirl of plans and ideas swirling in his head as he went back to his boss to tell him what he found.

No one knew yet, but, now everyone and everything will change. Especially Silvia.


	17. The Kiss

_No One's POV_

The mass of black clouds swirled all around the stranger that watched Silvia. The stranger had so many ideas of how to separate her from her family and friends.

I know she's the one that he needs. The one that he wants by his side. To think that she's been under our noses this entire time....... It won't take long to get her alone and to him. I just need to bide my time. And bide my time I will.

The stranger got to his destination. A seemingly old and broken down mansion in one of the darkest parts of the world, yet when you enter the barriers around it, it turns into a dark and beautiful mansion that looks like it came out of a Tim Burton film.

The stranger arrived in his boss's room. Immediately kneeling to show his allegiance to him.

" My Liege. I have found her. She's perfect." He reported to his boss in a deep and raspy British voice.

The Boss's back was facing him. Hiding his face within the dark shadows that seemed to just stay in that one place.

The Boss turned his head slightly and grinned a sickening grin. " Brilliant."

_Silvia's POV_

What the fuck just happened? I was floating in the goddamn air. That's never happened before. I should Tony about this. Maybe he can help figure out what's going on with me.

No. Don't do that. He has enough on his mind and doesn't need you to add on the workload. Fuck. Maybe Steve and Bucky.

No. Can't face them after what we said. Fuck. Why am I so bloody stupid.

"UGH!" I groaned as the elevator dropped me off in the living room. What I saw, more like who I saw, wasn't exactly surprising to me. However, seeing him drinking this early in the morning and so fast after last night was.

I sighed and walked over to Howard who was swaying from side to side while sitting on the couch and watching videos of Tony as he grew up in front of the cameras and his adult life. Then the video of Afghanistan popped up and my heart stopped. Going through that in real life was a bit scarier than anything else I've gone through. Only because we knew that there could be a chance that he was alive back then. That he could be saved.

I touched Howard's shoulder and he jerked in surprise and then relaxed once he saw that it was me.

"Hi Silly." he greeted with a drunken smile and wave of his whiskey glass filled hand.

I took the glass from him and downed the contents. "What are you doing Howard? Aren't you supposed to be downstairs with Tony figuring out how to get back to your time?" I asked as I jumped over the couch and sat next to him.

"Yeah. But, Tony seems to have an aversion to me helping him......"

Oh, Howard......

"You were micromanaging him."

"I was what?"

"Telling him what to do and how to do it. How to fix some of his machines and how to make sure nothing goes boom while down there. You do it all the time." I grabbed the almost empty bottle of whiskey and poured myself another drink then downed it in that second. Howard just watched me as if he's never seen me do it before.

"Heh. I don't think I've ever seen you this carefree."

"Carefree? You've seen what I live with, what I deal with on a daily basis. This is not carefree. Times have just changed and for the better. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be this 'carefree' as you put it."

"Why did we never try?"

.......Fuck you bastard. Ugh did not want to have this conversation again.

"You know why Howard. There is a huge age gap between us."

"That got smaller after the accident."

".......it was too late. You were already with Maria and then she got pregnant and you guys had Tony."

"I would've waited for you to get a bit older. Then we could've couldn't we?"

I sighed. I hoped we could, however, I was barely out of my teens when you took me in. Everyone only knew me as Howard Stark's mysterious ward. A girl that came out of nowhere who was a no one that just all of a sudden got to be taken to and from school by either THE Howard Stark or his driver, Jarvis. I got bullied and called names and got my things trashed by them. They only knew what we told them. My brothers knew him and as like a promise or something he agreed to take me in lest they don't come back. A pity promise I believe they called it. Others called me a whore because they thought that we were sleeping together. If I thought high school kids were stupid and mean and rude in this time period the late forties and early fifties were no walk in the park. But I wasn't going to tell HIM that.

"We both know that by the time that society deemed me old enough to be with a grown man and not call that cradle robbing, you'd either be dead or just really old. Besides, Maria gave you something that I would have never been able to have."

Suddenly he grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me. The look in his eyes scared me. They were determined and angry and sad all at the same time. As if he was warring inside his body of whether or not to finish what he just started.

"I don't care!! you know how I felt, feel, about you!! You know I would've done anything to be with you!! Fuck what other people thought of us!"

He looked really different from how he usually was. Happy, determined, and always hiding some secret. This time he just looked really.......heartbroken.

Then his grip on my shoulders tightened and then he did something I never thought he would do. He kissed me.


	18. Family Time

_Silvia's Pov_

............. I pushed him back and slapped him across the face and left him to go to my room.

I can't BELIEVE HE DID THAT! That JACKASS!!!

I got to my room and slammed my door shut and started kicking my closet door. Dammit!! Why is my heart beating so fast?!

I turned around and slid down to the floor. My tears now flowing freely down my face. Damn you Stark!

My tears turned into sobs and I curled myself into a little ball. I didn't even hear my door open and close or the footsteps coming towards me. I felt two pairs of arms hug me on both sides of me. I cried even harder. Not just because Howard made the feelings I had for him bubble up to the surface, but also, I guess, some of the bottled up feelings I still had for the longest time.

"Shhhh. It's okay Starlight. It'll be okay." I looked up to see Bucky and Steve next to me. And made me want to cry even harder because I had spent the last 80 something years thinking that they were dead. Only to be informed that one was encased in ice this entire time somehow and the other one has been assassinating people for the past 80 years. But, now, they were here, next to me. Holding me like they used to when one of them wasn't enough to calm my nerves or my emotions.

Bucky was stroking my hair with his flesh arm while Steve was rubbing my back. I didn't know what to do so I did the most logical, in my mind, thing to do. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and koala hugged Steve. I hugged him like my life depended on it. Like if I let go he'd disappear into thin air. Then I started crying again and this time I started babbling.

"I'm sorry!! *sobs* I know I shouldn't have done it but I didn't want to be alone anymore. Please don't hate me. Please don't leave me." Steve started rocking me and rubbing my back more.

"Shhhhhh. We won't leave you ever again. I pro- I swear that if we ever do get separated from you again we will come back. I'm sorry about my questions. You didn't deserve my third degree. Bucky and I probably would've done something similar if not the same as you did." I could hear Bucky chuckling at the statement.

"Yes, we would." He replied in agreement.

"Now, Starlight-"

I started laughing a little. "God, here I thought I had gotten away from that embarrassing nickname!" I remarked as I pulled away from Steve and wiped my eyes. They both chuckled and Bucky ruffled my hair, I frowned at him and growled.

"No matter how old you are or aren't you will always be that small little girl we all loved back in Brooklyn. Nothing will change that." Bucky told me as he placed a kiss on my head. I smiled and scoffed.

Starlight. Bucky and Steve's only nickname for me. Like when Howard calls me 'Silly' it's only a name they can call me. Funnily enough, besides me having only my dreams and these feelings of stars being closer than they actually are, that nickname, 'Starlight', keeps me tied to whoever or wherever I came from. From what I can remember, the night that they found me was a night that had an endless amount of shooting stars and brightly shining stars. When I was younger they would joke and say that I was one of the shooting stars that just crashed in their little backyard. Stupid I know, but, I always had the feeling that I wasn't there just by coincidence, but I have no one to ask my questions to.

"Now, tell us why you bawling your eyes out little missy, and no lying." Steve asked in his best authoritative voice. Heh. I might be able to get used to this.

Again.

I got off of Steve and sat on my bed. Brought my legs up to my chest and hugged them. I stared out my window that overlooked almost all of New York City. I took a deep breath and looked them both in the eyes.

"If I tell you two, you can't get mad or go do anything rash deal?"

They both nodded and I narrowed my eyes in distrust but decided to say it anyways. "Howard kissed me." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that? Sounded like you said Howard kissed you?" Bucky asked in a very clipped tone and I froze. I forgot that they both had a version of a human enhancing serum coursing through their veins. And that they can hear almost everything.

"........."

Bucky and Steve looked at each other and before I could even make a noise or comprehend what just happened, they rushed out of my room with furious looks on their faces.

I groaned. Ah, fuck me. This is where those thoughts of ' why the fuck do I have such overprotective brothers!?'comes in. And the frustration that comes with it. I got up and ran after them so they didn't go and kill Howard before Tony's born.

I ran in front of them and tried to pull them back from pummeling a drunk sleeping, Howard.

"Ya!! stop it!! We need him to make sure that Tony is born you idiots!!" I was pushing them with all might, however, with me being only 5'7' and them being like 7 ft fucking tall, it was a really big struggle.

Suddenly, the room started shaking, making them stop moving and stare out the windows and then Thor appeared on the balcony with a smile on his face for some odd reason.

"Why are you smiling so big Thor?" I asked as he looked around. Then he saw me, Steve and Bucky staring at him.

"Ah, little one! Where is everyone? I have important news! It could possibly help Stark's father and mother get back to their time."

"Really?" I looked at him incredulously. Not really believing him.

"Yes." I nodded and went to go get whoever was in the tower. When we all came back, Howard was up and Bucky and Steve were trying, but failing, at not glaring at the poor man.

"Well, we're all here Point Break. What's the big news?" Tony asked as he went to get himself a glass of that nasty looking green shit he drinks.

"We're all going to Asgard!" Thor announced happily. Everyone just stared at him dumbfounded and in the background, you can hear Tony choking on his drink and Pepper patting his back to get him to stop coughing.

"What?"


	19. Road Trip

_Silvia's POV_

The trip to Asgard wasn't as treacherous or daunting as everyone thought. Just a bit dizzying. I thought it was going to be a bit more Galaxy Quest and less 'Beam me up, Scotty'. Thor said that we didn't need to bring bags so we just followed him up to the roof where this huge design seemed to have tattooed itself on the ground. The Asgard sign( A/N: If anyone knows what the actual name for it is, please tell me and I will gladly change the name) seemed really familiar but as I tried to remember it my head started pounding in pain and I left it alone. However, in my gut, something was telling me that this wasn't exactly a good idea to do.

Something grabbed my hand and I looked up to see Steve hold it tight. I smiled and squeezed it, I got a squeeze back. We were all standing in the giant circle with Thor in the middle and all of a sudden a loud _'WHOOSH'_ rang in my ears and we were off to Neverland.

A couple of people fell upon landing in Asgard, * cough* Howard, Peter and Sam *cough*, and coming upon a giant man in gold armor and even more golden eyes.

I looked at Howard and Sam as they got up, dusting off themselves, and smirked at them. Sam walked past me and ruffled my hair and I huffed and rolled my eyes in annoyance as he got his revenge. Howard just smirked at me and I knew that I was going to need to be on my guard for a while.

Howard stood next to me and looked around in awe. Science could not explain this and he knew it.

The man with golden armor and eyes lowered his head in greeting. "Welcome to Asgard. I am Heimdall. Keeper of the Gate."

I looked around and was in awe at how beautiful and bright and glowing it was and we were just at the gate of the world! While everyone was gathering their bearings I was walking out and was mesmerized at bright stars shining and how close they were. It was like an Astronomer's dream all around me. I had only seen these stars IN my dreams........wait, these are the stars from my dreams. What the- I looked down and saw the famous rainbow bridge. Every time I lifted my foot and put it down again it would light up. It was fascinating to watch as was watching the bridge just pulsate with energy and send it back and forth from the gate to the city.

"Silly?" I looked over and saw Howard come towards me slowly with a concerned look on his face. I looked over his shoulder and saw everyone staring at us, at me in concern.

"What's wrong Howard??" I was about to take a step towards him but he put up his hands to stop me so I just stood where I was. I looked down and saw that I was dangerously close to the edge, like one more step and I would fall. One wrong move and I would fall.

I looked at him and smiled and took a step out. I don't know what made me do it, however, I saw this shimmering figure behind Howard and as I fell all I could think of was, Catch me.

I felt free. I felt light. Like nothing could touch me but air. I could faintly hear everyone's voices screaming my name, I didn't care. I liked this feeling and I didn't want to go back, however, an invisible force caught and brought me back to the bridge.

All I remembered before passing out was a familiar scent and a flash of glowing green.


	20. Asgard and seeing things

_Howard's POV_

My heart leaped out of my chest when she fell. Then she came back up like she was flying.

I ran to her when she landed on the brightly glowing rainbow bridge. She kept staring at something in the air.

"Silvia!" I yelled as an invisible force put her down on the bridge. I grabbed her into my arms. " Are you crazy?!?!" I've never felt so scared in my life. Other than when Tony was born.

"I'm fine Howard. I'm okay. See?" She turns around for us. "Not a scratch on me."

Stupid idiot. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. I felt her hug me back. It made me want to grab onto her even tighter.

"I'm fine Howard. Don't worry about me. I'm not your concern anymore remember?" She pulled back and smiled at me. It was a very easy smile. Like she knew that she wouldn't fall that far.

She pulled away from me and followed Thor into the heart of Asgard.

The rest of us looked at each other with worry. A silent agreement through out us as we followed them.

We entered the hall where Thor's father, Odin, was sitting and you could just feel the aura of authority emitting from him. It made a shiver crawl down my spine and made me want to not be anywhere near him.

Thor stopped in front of the Allfather and smiled as he came down and hugged his son. Sylvia stepped back and stood next to me.

"You okay, Silly?" I asked her because she looked alot more pale than usual.

"Y-yeah. I'm just feeling really light headed right now." I grabbed her shoulder lightly after that. She didn't shrug me off so, I guess she doesn't mind it for now.

_Slivia's POV_

As soon as we walked into the hall I felt odd. It's hard to explain the feeling. It's like deja vu but not. Like there was this one part of me saying 'Hey! This looks seriously and creepily familiar!' and then was the other part that was going 'This is amazing! But we gotta stay away from the one eyed dude hugging Thor. He has secrets that will destroy everything and everyone we love.'

Odin looked at us after finishing his greetings to his son. He looked at me the longest, tilting his head a little bit as if he knew who I was but couldn't place me.

"Welcome to Asgard. I want to start off with an apology for my son." He chuckles and pats his son on the shoulder.

"Father, we need your help if you can." Thor beigns seriously.

"What is it my son?"

I step forward along with Howard. "This is Howard Stark. Father of Tony Stark-" Tony waves a little. "And he's out of time. LIterally. He died in 1991 however this man-" points to Howard. "Is from the year 1985 and we need to get him back to his time. Thor, said that you might be able to help us with taking him and his wife back."

He just stared at me in wonder. After a few seconds the silence got a bit unnerving. Thor stood behind his father.

"Father? Are you okay?" He puts his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Hmm? Yes, I am. Sorry. I was thinking. I do not know if we can help you but we can try and see."

I smile at him. "Thank you sir. We appreciate the help."

Odin nods and turns away. I fought this odd and funny feeling in my gut to grab his cape and tug on it like how a little kid does. That would be insanely embarrassing.

Suddenly I feel someone watching me and I turn around quickly to see this beautiful woman with curly golden hair and a blue dress. She has a motherly smile on her face. She looks young but older at the same time. LIke the things she's done has made her older and wiser than she should be. Her blue eyes seem to be staring straight to my soul and warming my entire body. I smile back and nod my head in acknowledgement.

"Hello your majesty. I'm Silvia Rogers. At your service." Something about her made me feel like a little kid again and made me smile in a way that I haven't in a long time.

"Hello Silvia. My name is Frigga. I am Thor and Loki's mother." I look at her shocked but as I keep looking at her face I start to see the similarities between her and Thor.

Howard comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Silly, who are you talking to?" He seems concerned as he asks this and when I turn around I see that everyone is looking at me either worried or skeptical or in Odin's case, very stony faced.

"Thor's mom." I look at Thor and he has a confused and sad look on his but when I look at Odin he looks furious for some odd reason. He comes down from his throne and walks in front of me. I see Steve and Buck move closer to me and Howard in case we need saving.

"Don't say her name." Odin demands. I look at him confused.

"Why not? She's beautiful and she seems to like me." I retort.

" My wife is dead."


	21. This Day Keeps Getting Weirder

_Silvia's POV_

Silence and I feel Thor's hand on my other shoulder. But I don't pay attention to any of them. I look at her. Then I notice how when she introduced herself I didn't really see her lips moving and now, as I inspected her I notice how the bottom of her dress seem to blow in the wind. However, there is no wind coming through the room.

I look at Thor and then at Odin. One gave me a look of sadness and the other gave me a look of anger. Suddenly I couldn't feel my legs and I fell. An overwhelming feeling of sadness and loss washed over me. Like when I was told that Steve and Bucky weren't coming home and when I heard that Howard and Maria died.

I look at Frigga and she walks/floats away and I feel like I have to follow her. With new found strength in my legs I quickly get up and run after her. Ignoring the shouts for me to come back and I disappear in a hallway.

_No One's POV_

"She will be fine. I'm sure of it. I'll have one of the guards find her." Thor promises as he walks to a standing guard and tells him what to do. He comes back as the guard runs into the hallway I disappeared in.

"I wonder what happened." Tony asks. Confused as hell and completely out of his league.

Howard sighs and straightens up his clothes. Knowing better to really be worried all that much about her. "Knowing her. She'll find out and then she'll come back to us."

Steve and Bucky don't look very convinced but everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"How can you be so sure?" Steve asks somewhat worried. "What if she falls off that rainbow bridge again or falls down something and impales herself?" His overprotective brother side coming out in a giant wave. Bucky on the other just stood on the side and had a look of restraint on his face. He wanted to say something but the conversation that he and Silvia had stuck with him.

Howard looks Steve in the eye. "Because the little girl you raised isn't there anymore. She's a grown woman who knows how to defend herself and get out of situations she doesn't like. She's smart, crafty, and an all around badass. You should have more faith in her. She's lasted this long without any big psychological scars on her being. For the most part anyways. Besides, I think eveyone, par from Thor and Odin, can agree that we know her more than you and Sargeant Barnes do as of right now."

"We raised her."

"And I lived with her. I picked up the pieces after you two disappeared. I've been there for her all these years. I know her better than you think." Howard walks away and looks around the room. "I do have to admit though. This room seems very familiar. Doesn't it Tony?"

Tony looks around in confusion but then starts thinking about it. "Yeah. I-it kind of does. Where from though? I can't place my finger on it but I know we've seen this place before."

Howard nods. He can't remember either but knows that maybe it has something to do with Silvia.

Thor clears his voice and everyone looks at him. "So, who's hungry?"

Everyone voices their answer and Thor takes them all to the dining hall to eat.

No one noticed the dark shadow shimmering in the far top right corner of the room and how a dark face with glowing green eyes and a predatory smile came out from it before merging with the darkness again and melting away to go tell his master that their plan is going to plan.


	22. What?

_Silvia's POV_

I followed the ghost of Thor's mother, Frigga through a series of hallways and rooms until she stopped at a giant closed wooden door. It was both beautiful and scary. The height and thickness of this door made me want to turn tail and run the other way.

I looked at Frigga and she just smiled at me and floated through the door. It took a minute for my brain to catch up with my body and realize that I wouldn't be able to go through the door like she did. I took a deep breath and laid my hand on the cool bronze door handle. Took another second for me to open the door all the way. The door was as heavy as it looked.

I looked around the dimly lit room. The curtains were drawn but little streams of light were coming in still. I looked around, squinting my eyes to see everything.

I ran up to the curtains and pulled them back. The sun blinding me for a quick second, I turned around and scanned the room.

To say the least, it was huge. But also small at the same time.

My head started to hurt and it seemed that the further in I walked into the room, the worse my head hurt. Started to feel like it was going to explode if I didn't get out of there and never go back. However, my heart and my body didn't want to move. Didn't want to leave.

"Fuck, I need to get out of here." Frigga comes up to me and looks me over worriedly. She can't speak but I know what she wants to ask me. _What's wrong?_ God, I wish I knew. I have never felt a pain like this before.

I look at her with sadness in my eyes. She wants to tell me something and I want to find out what it is, but I can't see and I can't think with the pounding of giant drums in my head.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I need to leave." I ran out. I didn't even see where I was going. I felt like I didn't need to. I just ran. I didn't even notice people yelling my name as I passed them. I just needed to get away. I didn't stop running until I was outside and hit the rainbow bridge. The pain was now a dull and light stomping behind my eyes.

I didn't hear anyone come up behind me and almost threw whoever was behind me over the side until I smelled him. He maybe wearing Tony's clothes but I'll always know Howard.

I felt him put his hands on my shoulders and squeeze them. "What's wrong Silly? You look worried."

"I don't know. When I followed Frigga, we ended up inside a closed off room and I felt like I was home. Like, finally home. No second hand doubts, no thinking that something was missing, no feeling at the bottom of my stomach that I wanted the earth to swallow me up and leave me to die."

Then he hugged me and I just stood there. Too many feelings piling up on me. Threatening to spill with one wrong move and/or word.

"Don't say anything. Just let me hug you. Let me be here for you."

That did it.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck and started crying. For what? I have no fucking clue. I just felt so SO sad all of a sudden. Like how I did when I was told that my brother and my best friend weren't coming home ever. Like how I felt when I heard Howard and Maria died. Like how I felt when I watched all my friends grow old and die around me.

Alone. With nothing but endless darkness stretching far as the eye could see. I felt abandoned.

We didn't talk. No one talked. Howard just hugged me tightly and let me cry like I did that night we buried the last of my family.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates shall be very sporadic! I have midterms coming up and I am very crappy at remembering this stuff when I get into a zone or my anxiety acts up and think everything I type is complete and utter shit. Also, as much as I would love to have all my chapters the same size, it won't so some will be shorter and/or longer than others and I apologize lmao.
> 
> HAVE FUN!!
> 
> Also, this is on Wattpad if y'all wanna follow me there and read my other stories. If you want me to upload those to here just tell me which ones!! :)
> 
> Eco2015


End file.
